Their World S1
by jhope02
Summary: This series is a becoming of age story. This is when the Sonic gang learn how to deal with life's complications. Be apart of their life and adventures through the obstacles they encounter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rose to its highest peak, the birds chirping and singing. A lilac cat sleeps peacefully in her small warm bed. She would usually stay up most of the night watching scary movies with her friends.

A white bat slowly opened the door to the cat's room, she peered from behind the door seeing if the cat was still asleep, the bat looked annoyed as she saw the cat sleep. She looked at the pink hedgehog who was also with her who also seemed to be just as annoyed.

"Why does she always have to sleep in when she knows that she has to go to a job interview, Rouge?" the pink hedgehog asked looking up at the white bat.

"I don't know, Amy, but when she gets older, she's going to have a hard time keeping a job," Rouge said still looking at the sleeping cat.

"Even though she's not a teenager yet, she sure sleeps like one," Amy stated.

"I'm going to wake her up and tell her it's ten o'clock," Rouge said as she walked in.

Amy watched as her white bat friend walked up to the sleeping cat.

"Sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up and get ready for the job interview!" Rouge said as she yanked out the pillow from under the cat's head.

"Rouge! What are you doing? It's Saturday!" the cat screamed.

"I know," Rouge said with a mocking face, "and you need to get to the job interview or else you won't get a job at the Drink n' Eat!" Rouge shouted and yanked off the blankets.

The cat looked at Rouge in a confused manner, "Wait. What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock, Blaze!" Rouge spat.

Blaze's eyes widened at the shock of how late she was; she could lose the job that she always wanted to get.

"I have to get ready and fast!" Blaze leaped out of bed.

Amy walked away from the door because she knew her friend Blaze was always in this hyperactive mode when she would be rushing.

"Good luck, Blaze." Amy said and waved goodbye to the rushing Blaze who left the house.

"Did she even brush her teeth?" Rouge asked.

Amy shook her head but still smiling, "She's late give her a break," Amy said shrugging.

Rouge nodded and they both left to eat breakfast.

...

A silver hedgehog was talking to his friend who was a black hedgehog, "So, Silver. Where is the new worker?" the black hedgehog asked looking at the door seeing if they would come in.

"Don't know, maybe they're late, Shadow. "Silver said giving him his order of just his reular morning juice.

Shadow nodded, thanking Silver for the drink. Shadow knew that Silver needed help with his restaurant because Silver was the only one who worked there. Silver's parents gave him the restaurant to have him make money of his own. But Silver never really cared for the money, he used the money for his college.

"Silver, I'm quite surprised that you kept this place together, I mean, you're only twelve years old and you're keeping this place in one piece," Shadow said taking a little sip of his juice.

Silver only did a very little smile at his friend.

A blue hedgehog walked in and greeted both Silver and Shadow, "What are you doing here, Sonic? Or should I say Faker?" Shadow arched an eyebrow.

"I came here for some breakfast, Shadow. SIlver may I have some pancakes?" Sonic asked with a sweet smile.

Silver nodded and headed to the kitchen. Sonic was about to start a conversation with Shadow, until the two double doors waved open and revealed a lilac cat. Sonic and Shadow stared at the cat who was panting and breathing heavily. As for Silver, the gray hedgehog peered through the two kitchen doors with a confused look.

They were all staring at each other.

"Blaze!" Sonic ran up to her and started hugging her tightly.

Sonic felt a bit uncomfortable that Blaze was all sweaty, "Sonic, I'm sweaty right now from running all the way here," Blaze said.

"I'm your friend, so it doesn't phase me," Sonic lied, though it made him feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to hug his friend.

Silver pulled Sonic off of Blaze, "May I help you? " Silver spoke in a low tone of voice.

"Umm yeah, I'm here for the job interview," Blaze spoke in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, here, fill this form out and when you're done just give it to me and I will inform you later tonight," Silver said handing her the form.

Blaze nodded, and sat across from Shadow.

Shadow just ignored the fact that she was there. Shadow finished his drink and gave it to Silver, and left the area.

Blaze gave Silver the paper and left the area as well. Silver skimmed the paper and thought that she had good qualities to be a waitress. There was only one way to find out.

...

Blaze was waiting by the couch, just sitting against it, when the phone finally rang she answered it swiftly.

"Hello?"

Blaze listened to Silver's voice and was waiting for the answer.

"I promise that I won't make a mistake! Thank you so much!" Blaze hung up the phone with a smile of glee on her face.

"Rouge, Amy, I got the job!" Blaze said and hugged both her friends and they hugged her back happy for her.

"Well, Blaze, good luck with your new job." Amy said with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note**

**These are the ages in case you are confused about them:**

**Rouge:13**

**Amy:13**

**Sonic13**

**Shadow:13**

**Silver:12**

**Blaze:12**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day, Blaze slept in again. She was too excited to go to bed, but Rouge wouldn't allow Blaze to be late and get fired on the first day of her new job.

"Blaze! You get up right now or I'll pry you out of that bed!" Rouge shouted while banging her fist on the door.

Blaze's eyelids slowly slid up, like she was not affected by all the screaming outside her door.

"Rouge, why are you screaming? Some people like to relax a bit, you know?" Amy said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Blaze is late for her first day of work, and I know what I heard her say yesterday to Silver, that she wouldn't let him down," Rouge said looking at the pink hedgehog.

The words 'late' echoed through Blaze's head until she then leaped out of her bed and grabbed her unifom. Blaze swung her bedroom door open and went downstairs.

"Blaze, don't forget to brush your teeth this time. Yesterday you went without brushung you teeth." Amy admitted.

"No time, Amy! I'm late." Blaze spat.

"You always have time to brush your teeth!" Rouge added, but Blaze had already left.

"Shall we go to the Drink n' Eat to get some breakfast, Rouge?" Amy wondered.

Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog for a moment, "Yeah."

They both smiled and left for breakfast.

...

Silver was cleaning the tables, waiting for Blaze to show up. Or that's what he heard Sonic call her.

When Silver was done, he saw Blaze weezing heavily and in a tired manner.

"You know... all of this could have been prevented if you showed up to work on time," Silver stated placing the table mats and placements.

"I know, I'm sorry-" Blaze completely forgot. All of a sudden, a thought crossed the mauve cat's mind. "Hey," Blaze said quietly. SIlver looked at her. "I never got your name," She said in a hurt tone.

"You don't have to feel bad about it because I never told you my name, but it's Silver," Silver said going to the kitchen.

Blaze smiled, "So, what should I get started on?"

"May you please clean the floor?" SIlver looked at her.

Blaze nodded and then grabbed the mop and started working. She thought that Silver was a bit quiet, but she didn't blame him. She was new and he was probably not used to having other people work with him. Blaze thought that it was too quiet, and she hated when it was so quiet that you could hear a ringing in her ear.

"So, Silver? How long have you been working here?" Blaze questioned.

"A while," Silver said continuing to clean the kitchen.

Blaze looked at him because of his statement, but he didn't look back even though he knew she was looking at him. Silver felt very uncomfortable when she stared at him, so he looked back at her, that was when she got back to work.

"Hey Silver, you here?" a voice called out his name.

"Amy, I'm right here," SIlver said walking up to her.

Rouge was smiling at Silver on how calm he reacted to Amy's loud voice.

"You wanna have some breakfast?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Rouge said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Right this way," Silver said.

"Blaze can you take their orders?" Silver asked.

Blaze nodded and went up to her two friends.

"Hey, guys, what would you like to order?"

"I haven't decided yet, Blaze. What would you recommend?" Amy asked as she put her chin on her hand.

"I don't know, it's my first day," Blaze said annoyed.

"Uhh, Silver, Silver?"Amy raised her hand.

Silver walked up to them, "Yes?"

"Your employee is giving me attitude," Amy said.

"What?" Blaze said in a high voice.

"Now she's talking to me in a high voice," Amy added.

Blaze felt like she wanted to strangle Amy right there. Blaze put both her hands in front of her, giving Amy the idea that she wanted to strangle her.

"Silver! She wants to strangle me!" Amy said backing up into the booth further.

Silver looked at Blaze who now was embarrassed that Amy was testing her. Blaze took a deep breath and went back to ordering their food.

"Fine, if you can't decide what you want to eat, can I get you something to drink?" Blaze looked at the both of them while grabbing her notepad from the pocket of her uniform.

"Yes, I would like some milk," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"And you, Rouge?"

"I would like some iced tea," Rouge said looking at Blaze who was writing down the drinks.

"Alright, I'll be right back with you tea and your spoiled milk," Blaze said and then left the two.

Amy smiled but then she realized what Blaze had said and turned to her. But, as soon as she turned, she was already gone. Amy looked at Rouge who had this look like she was telling Amy that Blaze was joking with her.

"Here are your drinks," Blaze said before handing them the cups.

"This isn't spoiled like you said it was, right, Blaze?" Amy asked concerned.

Blaze looked at her with an annoyed face, "No, Amy, I'm not going to get fired on my first day on the job."

Amy smiled and took a sip of her milk.

"Amy, you have been drinking a lot of milk lately. Are you feeling okay?" Rouge asked and took a sip of her tea.

"I hear that if you drink a lot of milk, you can become more pretty," Amy said leaning in to tell Rouge.

"Amy, that is not true. You get stronger bones when you drink milk. Besides, you're already very pretty," Rouge said to her friend.

"Really? That's so sweet, Rouge," Amy said placing her hand on her chest.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah," Amy said picking up her menu. "I'm going to have waffles," Amy said handing Blaze the menu.

"I hate waffles because they have this weird shape, and have a funny taste. I'm going to have pancakes," Rouge said giving Blaze the menu.

Amy rolled her eyes and drank some of her milk.

"Rouge, may I have a sip of your tea?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Rouge said.

Rouge never minded her friends taking some of her food or sipping some of her dink. Amy took the straw and drank some then gave it back to Rouge.

Silver looked at the door and saw Sonic and Shadow walk in.

"Hey, guys. Shadow do you want your juice?" Silver asked.

Shadow nodded and seated himself in his normal table. Silver served him his juice and Shadow quickly drank it. Sonic, who sat at the table next to him, was drinking apple juice.

Silver sat across from Shadow.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Maybe," Shadow yawned while looking down at his hands. "But are you okay, Silver? You seem to be thinking a lot," Shadow stared.

"Just thinking about 'her'," Silver said looking down at his hands while blushing.

"Silver, she's gone. She's not coming back," Shadow said looking at the young hedgehog.

"I know, but it's hard to erase someone who gave you so much to remember," Silver said.

"She's probably here in the area, but hey, at least she's not here ruining you life like she did before," Shadow said getting up. "I've gotta go, see you tomorrow at school."

Once Rouge and Amy were done eating their food, they thought that it was also time for them to go, "Well, see you later, Blaze," Rouge said and they both left.

Silver and Blaze were alone. After a long day at work and a busy day, they were cleaning the kitchen, floor, and tables.

"Hey Silver," Blaze started. Silver looked up at the lilac cat who was cleaning the table. "Thank you for not getting mad at me for being late today," Blaze said.

"Speaking of late, I got you something that might help you tomorrow." Silver handed her a plastic bag.

Blaze opened it to show an alarm clock. She started to giggle that Silver was giving her an alarm clock.

"Thank you, Silver! I probably really needed this," Blaze said looking at him.

"Probably?" Silver asked as he finished cleaning the table.

"Well, goodnight, Silver. See you tomorrow morning," Blaze said and left.

"Oh, Blaze," Silver looked at the cat.

Blaze looked back at him.

"No excuses tomorrow," Silver said in a straight face.

Blaze nodded.

...

"I honestly think that Silver is starting to accept me, Amy," Blaze said clinging onto her pillow.

"Blaze, that was just the first day, he dosen't trust girls that easily anymore, ever since..." Rouge started

"What?" Blaze asked wondering.

"I can't say anything. It's invading his personal life," Rouge said pulling the covers over her body.

Blaze thought for a minute, '_Maybe he'll start trusting me with his own secrets.'_

They all went to bed and were not excited about tomorrow.

...

Silver took the picture of the girl off of his mirror of his bathroom.

"Goodbye," he threw away the picture of the girl and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge and Amy were at the dining room table. They were expecting Blaze to be up all ready to make them breakfast for practice just in case Silver asked Blaze to cook while he took the orders, but she was not here. She was up in her room getting ready. Rouge and Amy were playing tic-tac-toe because they had nothing better to do. Rouge was just placing 'X's' wherever she wanted. It helped her win the past five games. Rouge placed an 'X' down on the bottom left corner.

"Rouge, I know that you're cheating," Amy said looking at Rouge with squinting eyes.

"I am not, I'm just good at tic-tac-toe Amy," Rouge said smiling at Amy.

Amy got up from the table annoyed that she was being mocked by Rouge.

"Amy, you're not mad, are you?" Rouge asked turning to her.

Amy didn't answer Rouge.

"Are you all right, Amy?"

"Rouge d-do you ever miss our friends that we haven't talked to all summer since the argument?" Amy asked looking out the window seeing the blue hedgehog lay in his front yard relaxing.

Rouge looked out the window where Amy was looking and saw that she was looking at the blue hedgehog Amy had a crush on for awhile now, but now Rouge wasn't so sure that if Amy still loved Sonic.

Rouge thought about Amy's question for a while. She did miss them, but she didn't want to feel weak without them.

"No..." Rouge said quietly.

Amy looked at Rouge. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Amy placed her head on Rouge's shoulder.

"I miss them," she said.

Rouge looked down at her, then turned to the window again.

"Hey, guys, are you ready to go?" Blaze asked with her uniform on.

They both noddded and headed out the door.

...

Silver was cleaning the kitchen counter. When he was done, he heard the two double doors open. He peered through the kitchen door and saw the three girls walk in.

"Glad to see that you're not late, Blaze," Silver said going up to them.

Blaze smiled and started cleaning the tables without Silver even telling her to.

"So, are you guys here for breakfast?" SIlver turned to the two other girls.

"Yeah," Amy said with a little smile on her face.

Silver looked at the hedgehog, he knew something was wrong, he cared for his friend, and he was not going to let it go until he knew what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked.

Amy sighed. She knew Silver too well, to know that he would not let her go to school all gloomy.

"Well, I kinda miss our friends before the fight," Amy said kicking the ground softly.

"Well maybe you should have agreed that they weren't cheating on the game you and Rouge were playing with Sonic and Shadow," Silver said grabbing a couple of menus.

"That's what I kept telling myself, but... I didn't want to be the first to apologize, though," Amy said as she and Rouge followed Silver to a booth.

"Amy, it's not like they're going to laugh at you guys and start saying that they were right and you were wrong," Silver said and left the two to decide their meal.

Amy was thinking of what Silver said and she thought that he was right. He was a smart student, and he get's 'A's' all the time in his classes. Amy smiled and took a look at the menu.

Shadow walked in looking around for Silver, but Silver was nowhere to be found. Silver was always the one to seat him, no one else did.

Shadow looked over and saw Blaze cleaning some of the tables. "Waitress?"

Blaze looked over at Shadow and put on a smile, "Yes?"

"Where is Silver?" Shadow asked while scanning the area.

"He is in the kitchen cooking for Amy and Rouge," Blaze said pointing at the two girls at the booth.

Shadow looked over at where the cat was pointing and saw the two females talking and laughing.

"Hm," Shadow looked back.

"I'll seat you, come with me," Blaze said and Shadow followed her.

Surprisingly, she seated Shadow in the same spot Silver always sat him in, the same spot where Shadow first met Silver. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Blaze asked taking out her notepad.

Shadow looked at her in a confused way. Why would she ask him that? He thought about it for a moment, then he relized that she wasn't Silver.

"Juice, please." Shadow asked looking at the cat.

Blaze still looked at him, she was standing there for awhile,"What kind, though?"

Shadow looked at her like she was crazy, when he wanted juice. Silver would always bring out regular juice, no flavor, and no weird color to it, just the color of apple juice.

Silver came out with Rouge and Amy's food, he glanced over at Shadow's table and saw Shadow sitting there looking at Blaze like if she were crazy. Silver walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of juice and walked out of the kitchen and gave it Shadow. Shadow did a very liitle smile and started drinking some of the juice.

Blaze looked at Silver who was reading a book as if he were waiting for someone. Blaze took a seat across from him and looked at him, "Silver? What kind of juice was that?" Blaze curled her lip.

"Juice," Silver said plainly but still looking at the book.

"Yeah, I know, but what kind?" Blaze folded her arms.

Silver took his eyes off the book, "I told you what kind: Juice." Silver looked back at the book.

Blaze was really confused, "Can you show me, because I'm still confused."

Silver looked at Blaze. He nodded. He led her to the kitchen.

"This is the bar for juice; we have different types, but the one in the middle is the juice since it's just a white strip of paper." Silver said pointing at the little space.

Blaze nodded and smiled now that she knew what the black hedgehog was talking about.

"And who is the black hedgehog you seem to know?" Blaze asked.

"Shadow. He helped me learn some English when I came here," Silver said turning to her.

Blaze was shocked. "You didn't know English?"

"When I came here, I didn't know any English," Silver said still looking at the lilac cat.

"What did you know?" Blaze asked.

"I only knew Spanish when I arrived." Silver looked.

They were silent for a long time looking at the counter. "Hey, Silver?"

Silver looked back at the young cat. "...yes..."

"Can I ask you something?" Blaze didn't look at Silver.

Silver nodded.

"W-who is 'her'?"

Silver's eyes went wide, how did she know about his old friend?

"She's no one," Silver said turning away from her and walking out of the kitchen.

Blaze feared that she might have upset the young hedgehog. She thought that he trusted her enough to tell her. Apparently she was wrong. Rouge was right. It was hard to earn Silver's trust now.

Blaze walked out of the kitchen and saw the black hedgehog just sitting there.

"Excuse me? Would you like your check?" Blaze asked the black hedgehog who had his arms crossed.

"Blaze."

Blaze looked and saw Silver shaking his head. She looked at him in a confused manner, she walked up to him.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"That's Shadow. He never gets checks," Silver said looking at her.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Because he is my friend, and they don't get checks," Silver looked back and saw that Shadow was now outside.

"Oh, I see. I won't make that mistake again," Blaze said putting her hands up.

"Let's wait for Vanilla to come, then we can leave for school," Silver said waiting at a table.

Silver and Blaze were waiting for about fifteen minutes before they saw a small group of one adult and three children. One was a young fox boy who looked like he was five years old. Another one was a little plant girl who was about the same age as the fox. The last one was a little rabbit who was about a year younger.

"Sorry that we were late, Silver. They were a bit hyper and I had trouble getting them out of the house," Vanilla giggled.

"Silver!" The young children screamed as they tackled Silver to the floor.

"Hey, Tails, Cream, and Cosmo," Silver chuckled.

"We missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Do you know where Sonic is?" Tails asked looking into Silver's gold eyes.

"He went to school, but he will be back to see you after," Silver said picking himself off the cold floor.

"Mama? Can we please stay here with you," Cream asked running towards her mom.

"Of course, dear."

The three children all gave wide smiles at each other.

"So, will you be okay running this place for a while?" Silver looked up at Vanilla.

"I've been doing this for a while, Silver. I'll be fine, so stop worrying so much, and if anything happens, I'll call you." Vanilla gave a warm smile.

Silver smiled back at her and hugged her, "Thanks, Vanilla."

"No problem, Silver." Vanilla hugged him back.

...

Silver and Blaze were walking to school together and it was awfully quiet. Blaze looked around for she wanted to remember how to get to the middle school, now that she was employed. She used to take the bus to the school, but now that she had a shorter distacnce, she saw no point in taking the bus. She looked ahead of her and saw Silver a little farther than where he was before.

"Silver! Wait up!" Blaze spirnted to him.

Silver looked behind him and saw Blaze charging at him. His eyes widened, she was going too fast. Concerned for his own safty, he stepped out of the way. He watched in shock when she ran right past him and flew into neighboring bushes.

"Blaze!" Silver ran up to the bushes and seached for her.

"I'm right here..."

Silver heard her voice. She sounded like she was in pain. Silver walked swiftly up to her.

"Are you allright?" Silver leaned in.

Blaze, now upside down against a tree, answered, "Yeah, I think I'm fine."

Silver helped her up from her state of discomfort.

"Why did you move? I wasn't going to run into you," Blaze said as she was now walking beside Silver.

"I wanted to be sure."

"Well don't move next time."

"I wouldn't have moved if you hadn't come charching at me."

Blaze opened her mouth, wanting to say somthing, but she didn't want to start an argument. Plus, he was her boss. She didn't want to be fired by him already, but Blaze wanted to see if Silver would fire her.

"Would you fire me if I continued to argue with you?"

Silver looked at her,"Why would I fire you for such a pitty reason?" Silver gave Blaze a confused look.

Blaze now felt like an idiot. She couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. "Just woundering." Blaze turned away from Silver considering how embarrassed she was. Too embarrassed to even face him.

"No need to be embarrassed. You were just woundering," Silver said turning away from the blushing feline.

Blaze stopped in her tracks. Silver was relly nice. She felt comfortable around him even though she only knew him for a very short amount of time.

"So, Silver, what classes do you have with me?" Blaze said running up to him, this time much slower. The mauve cat pulled out her class schedule to compare and contrast with Silver's schedule.

"Now that's a stupid question," Silver smiled.

"What!? Why?"

"Wouldn't you just know that I'm in your classes if I show up?"

"Grr..."

...

Silver and Blaze now arived at school. Blaze had to take a deep breath; she remembered that she got teased in her elementry school, but she had to remember that now she was in a different school. It was a new year and a new time to fix past mistakes. Blaze faced Silver, who was facing the school, or it seemed like he was, and looked at him, his golden irises trembling.

"Silver? Are you all right?"

Silver snapped out of his confuion and looked at Blaze. "Perfect."

"Silver!"

Silver looked in front of him and saw a red echidna coming towards him.

"Knuckles? I haven't seen you all summer." Silver walked up to the glowing red echidna.

"I was on vacation." Knuckles said.

The three were trying to catch up on things. Blaze and Knuckles were trying to get to know each other. They stayed out there until the bell rang for the first period to begin.

"I gotta go, you guys. See you later!" Knuckles ran into the building.

Blaze smiled and looked at Silver, who looked happy to see Knuckles. "Isn't he athletic, Silver?" Blaze asked, walking with Silver into the building.

"Very."

They both laughed as they walked into the building, along with other students walking in the building with their friends.

**A/N:**

**Sorry that took so long... I have school and my math teacher is driving me CRAZY! Hope you all enjoy this sorta long chapter. I'll update soon since now it's the weekend XD You will soon find out what Silver was looking at...**

**Ages:**

**Cream: 4**

**Tails: 5**

**Cosmo: 5**

**Knucles: 14**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silver and Blaze were walking down the hall, it was really crowded. Blaze was begging Silver to tell her which class he had first.

"Please! Silver!" Blaze shouted.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" SIlver asked.

"Sometimes I don't like to be alone with all the mean kids," Blaze said jumping in front of him to stop him from walking any farther.

Silver sighed, "Science. Are you happy now?"

Blaze smiled, "I also have science, maybe if the teacher let's us we can sit with each other."

"No."  
>"What?!"<p>

"Just kidding. It's so funny to see you freak out."

Blaze hissed at him. That made Silver chuckle.

...

Amy was in her first period class, social studies. She unpacked from her pink pachpack, a pink binder, a pink lead pencil, a pink pencil case, and pink folder and notebook. She was smiling at her pink things, she liked how they all matched her personality. She looked at the door and saw a blue hedgehog walk in with Rouge, they seemed to be arguing, but Amy looked into the hedgehog's eyes, she saw a sorry look in his eyes, like he wished that everything woud have never happened. Amy looked back at the door and saw a black and red hedgehog walk in. He had the same look on his face, his expressions never seemed to ever change. The blue hedgehog was walking past her, she had to say somthing to him.

"Hey, Sonic..." Amy said quietly.

Sonic looked at her, he didn't know what to do. All throughout the summer, they hadn't said a thing to one another since the argument, he couldn't ignore her, he wasn't like that.

"Hey," He said.

Amy stayed silent for a long time. "How was your summer?" She finally said.

"Alright... yours?"

'I missed you'. Was what Amy really wanted to say to Sonic, but she couldn't, so instead she said, "Good."

Sonic opened his mouth to say somthing, but the teacher called out to get the classes attention.

"Good morning, class. I am your teacher Mr. Brain. I will be assigning your seats." One kid raised his hand.

"No, you cannot choose your own seats," Mr. Brain said

And slowly the kid lowered his hand.

Rouge and Amy were holding hands hoping that they would be seated together. The teacher put one finger on one desk. "Rouge the Bat, you will be sitting here temporarly. And sitting with you will be, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Rouge's eyes widened, she looked over at him. He was giving her a plain stare. She frowned at him and she walked over to her seat. Shadow took his seat next to her, this was really awkward, they hadn't seen each other all summer. Now they were going to be sitting with each other for who knows how long.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, you will be sitting with each other temporarly."

Sonic sighed and placed his backpack down, and sat next to Amy. Sonic took a peek at her supplies, they were all pink, he would like to question that, but he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. But he just had to do it.

"You've had a pink attack," Sonic looked at her.

Amy laughed at his comment. She couldn't help it, "Yeah, I know, but you know that my favorite color is pink."

"Yeah," Sonic said sadly.

Amy stopped laughing and looked at the blue hedgehog, who was now acting blue. She couldn't comfort him in the position that they are in. It would make things too awkward. No matter how bad she wanted to apologize, she couldn't let the boys win. After all, they did cheat on the little game they were playing. The game they were playing was Candy Land, they were watching Cream, Tails, and Cosmo at the time:

_'They were all playing a little friendly game of Candy Land with Tails, Cosmo, and Cream. It was Amy's turn to roll, she had rolled a six, so she moved six spaces and landed on a black dot._

_"Ohh! Amy you landed on a black dot, you're stuck now," Sonic had said._

_"I don't think that's what that's for. It's just there for decoration," Amy said and handed the dice to Rouge._

_"Amy, the rules say that the black dot means that you're stuck there for a while. The only way you can get out is if you get the same color the dot is on," Sonic said._

_"What rules? We don't even have the paper with the rules on it!" Amy shouted._

_"Because, remember I told you, Tails ate it!" Sonic shouted back._

_"You're just trying to keep me and Rouge from winning this game!" Amy shouted getting off the floor and facing the Blue Blur._

_"No, I'm not! I'm playing by the rules Tails ate!" Sonic also got off the floor._

_While they were argueing, Rouge looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at her. They both and concerned looks on there faces. Rouge looked at the three kids that were playing with each other. Rouge looked back at Shadow and handed him the dice, he took it from her hand and took his turn._

_"Sonic, I know that you and Shadow are just trying to win over me and Rouge! And you think we're stupid enough to think that we would believe you!" Amy shouted and pointed a finger at Sonic's chest._

_"No! Maybe I just like to play by the rules!" Sonic said facing the angry pink hedgehog._

_"I know that you boys are cheating! Just admit it!"_

_"We aren't! If I hadn't said anything, you would be the one cheating!"_

_At this point,Tails, Cosmo, and Cream had their heads turned to the two hedgehogs had saddend looks on their faces, worried that just a little game could ruin their friendship._

_"Amy, Mr. Sonic, it's just a game. You won't get anything if you win but victory..." Cream said sadly._

_"Can't we just continue the game and have fun," Rouge said._

_They pretended like they didn't hear her and continued to argue._

_"Let them do their thing, Rouge. Eventully they will forgive each other," Shadow said and placed the die on the board._

_"But it's not like them to fight this long," Rouge said._

_"Just let them do their thing..." Shadow said a little louder._

_"Why are you yelling at me?" Rouge said looking at him with a stern look on her face._

_"I'm not! It's just that you have to leave them alone, and they will forgive each other sooner or later!" Shadow said looking at her with a stern face also._

_"Does this look forgiving to you, Shadow the Hedgehog!?" Rouge asked but also yelled a bit._

_"They are sorting through their problems," Shadow said getting up from the ground._

_"They are not! If they were, they wouldn't still be yelling at one another!" Rouge also got up from the floor. _

_The argument between the four of them went on for an hour, until they all just gave up and left the scene. Sonic took Tails with him, followed by Shadow. Amy and Rouge took Cosmo and Cream.'_

Amy was looking down at the desk, she now feels sorry for the argument, they got rid of the game shortly after the argument. Amy will never know what that black dot was there for.

...

Silver and Blaze were sitting next to each other, it turns out that their sience teacher let them sit with who they wanted to sit with as long as they keep working. They were given a green packet to work on, and whatever they don't finish will be homework. Silver was on the second page, and so was Blaze. There were three pages in the packet. They were short pages since it was the first day of school.

Blaze leaned into Silver's space. "Do you have the last one on the second page?" Blaze stared.

Silver looked around and then at the teacher, who was on her computer and paying no attention to the class at the moment. Silver slid his paper towards Blaze and she quickly wrote down Silver's answer in her own words so that the teacher wouldn't suspect anything. Then she gave Silver's packet back and they continued their work without the teacher noticing a single thing that just happened.

The day went by fast. They got through the school day without saying anything to the friends they got into an argument with over the summer.

...

Amy was at a game store, where you can find all sorts of games from a long time ago. She skimmed through the board games. She found a candy cane patterned box, she pulled it out of the area, and looked around to see if no one was looking or around her. She opened the box and took out the rules. She skimmed through them and her eyes widened. She found the rules for the black dot.

"No," Amy said as she dropped the game on the floor and ran out with the rules for the game without anyone noticing.

...

It was seven p.m. Rouge and Blaze were watching a movie, it was a scary movie, Betrayal. They had a bowl of popcorn in their arms, they were clenched together. They were only paying attention to the movie and nothing else. Amy came bursted in through the door. Blaze and Rouge both screamed and threw the bowl of popcorn and Amy.

"Hey!" Amy screamed at she defended herself from the flying bowl of popcorn.

"Don't scare us like that!" Blaze said.

"Well I didn't know that you were watching Betrayal-" Amy cut herself off. "Hey! Why are you watching without me?" Amy asked.

"Well, come on! You can watch with us. If you want us to, we can start over the movie," Blaze said as she saw Amy take a seat on the sofa.

"Duh! I don't want to miss the movie!" Amy said as she grabbed a handful of fallen popcorn off the floor. Blaze and Rouge watched Amy eat the popcorn off of the floor, they looked at her in disgust.

Amy turned to them. "What? Ten second rule?" Amy ate more popcorn.

Rouge shook her head. "No."

"Oh, Amy, did you need something. You barged in like you needed something," Blaze asked looking over Rouge's shoulder.

"That can wait! This is important," Amy said and faced the tv screen.

...

Silver was working and at the same time talking to Sonic. Sonic was talking about how awkward it was to be sitting next to Amy.

"Just live with it, Sonic, and you told me that you teacher said that your seat is only temporary."

"I know, but that dosen't change the fact that I have to sit with her," Sonic groaned

Silver rolled his eyes. "Not only are you overreacting, but you're being immature."

"How?"

"It's sounding like you're complaining about sitting with a girl," Silver turned to Sonic once again.

Silver kind of had a point there, he didn't mind Amy sitting with him. It was just too awkward at this point. Maybe he should just apologize for his misbehavior over the summer. Amy never played that childish game before, and Tails ate the rules, he should have just let it slide between them, then maybe if he did, they would all still be friends.

"Sonic, you're technically still friends with Amy. You haven't said to her that you didn't want to be her friend anymore, you guys just stormed off," Silver said

Silver was right, they never ended their friendship. Maybe there was still time to make things right, but Amy sometimes get's carried away and starts to sing when she was right. Sonic rolled his eyes at the thought of Amy singing saying, 'I told you so'.

"I'm going to go home, see you later, Silver," Sonic said waving goodbye.

"See you later, too."

Sonic left with a smile on his face. Silver made sure that no one else was in the resturant. Once he saw that no one else was with him, he flipped the sign from open to close, but he didn't lock the door just in case one of his friends came in.

Silver was working late, to clean the restuarant. He was cleaning the stove. When he heard the little jingle of the bell, Silver went to go check who it was and made sure that no one came in that wasn't his friend, it was closed.

Silver saw an unfamiliar figure, "I'm sorry, but this place is closed. You'll have to came back tomorrow," Silver said slowly approaching them.

"Silver?" The voice called out his name.

The way she said his name, her voice, he looked at her, she looked familiar.

"It's so good to see you again." She said quietly.

"No..."

**Done with this chapter! Hope you all enjoy this. I am working on this on a school night, but I'm trying to update as much as I can. I don't want to disappoint you guys who read this. **

**I will update soon again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Silver gazed into the girls eyes, she was differant than the last time he had seen her; she looked older, well of course, he haden't seen her since he was five years old, since the time, a time he wish that would go away, a day he wanted to forget, to never think of again.

_' Silver was running, he was playing Hide-and-Seek with his best friend. It was going to be the day where he would move, he was going to be traveling with his friend, to a place where they would get proper education, the school they went to was fine, but it was hard to get good classes._

_' "Silver? Where are you?" A little female voice called out._

_Silver chuckled, he was amused that she couldn't find where he was._

_"Silver... I hate being alone..." The voice saddened._

_Silver looked down and came out of the bushes, her eyes widened with happieness,"Silver!"_

_She leaped onto his little body, he fell to the ground. Silver smiled as she snuggled into his chest._

_"Delilah... I can't breath," Silver said as he lightly shoved her off._

_"Sorry, Silver, but you know I hate being alone."_

_"I know."_

_Delilah smiled,"I can't wait for us to get into a good school, and maybe get the same class with you!" Delilah cupped her hands together._

_"Yeah."_

_Delilah looked at Silver, who was hanging his head lowly._

_"Silver...?"_

_Silver looked into her eyes,"I like you, Delilah..."_

_"What?!" Delilah looked confused._

_"I like you."_

_Delilah looked at him for a long time,"I'm sorry, Silver." Her eyes filled with tears._

_She ran away from the scene with Silver standing there. Silver looked shocked, he thought that maybe she would have come back. When he went home, he gathered his things for the long adventure ahead of him and Delilah. Silver went back to the spot where Delilah ran off, he waited for her, he waited for two hours. He had tears in his eyes, Silver allowed the one tear to fall... She never came._

_Silver sniffled and got up from the ground. He heard rustles in the bush, he got excited, thinking it was Delilah, but when the person poped out, his smiled faded away, it was only a black hedgehog. The black hedgehog looked into the young hedgehogs eyes._

_"What is a young hedgehog like you doing out here?" He asked._

_Silver looked up at him, he only looked a year older that him._

_"I'm waiting for my friend..." Silver said nervously._

_The hedgehog looked around, he saw no one. "How long have you been here?"_

_"About two hours," Silver said._

_"It dosen't look like they're coming if you have been waiting here that long." He had to think of somthing, a hedgehog this young could die out here alone. "Listen, this isn't me, but how about you come with me? I'm going somewhere, and you being this young, you won't survive."_

_Silver looked behind the hedgehog, seeing no one come out of the bushes, and then he looked up at the black and red hedgehog. He stayed silent, he had to make a desicion, and quick. He nodded._

_"Let's go," the hedgehog said while he walked, "My name is Shadow the Hedghog. And yours?"_

_Silver looked at him. "Silver the Hedgehog."_

"Why are you here, Delilah?" Silver asked gazing upon her.

"I came here, thinking that maybe you would be in the area, don't you remember, Silver? We always drempt about somday coming here, learning," Delilah said walking up to Silver.

Silver put on hand up to keep her from getting any closer to him.

"Silver... why are you afraid of me?" She asked in a confused tone.

"You know exactly why I'm afraid of you!" Silver shouted.

Delilah looked at him hurt, "I don't, Silver."

"Don't play dumb with me... I waited for you, for two hours, waiting for you to come so that we can leave together!"

"Silver, I'm sorry..."

"No you aren't. If you were you would have had come back sooner and not leave a friend behind! But guess what? You did and you never came back! If it weren't for Shadow, I would have never been alive today!" Silver shouted once again.

Delilah's eyes were full of tears." Silver, you don't have to belive me, but when you said that you liked me... I was scared. I didn't know how to react, the only thing that came to my mind was to run off. I didn't want to have to be away for so long, but I thought of you every heartbreaking moment. I wished that I could take it all back," She said.

"Get out..."Silver said turning his back to her.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"I said, get out of my restaurant..."

Delilah now let all the tears come out.

"Okay..." She left without saying another word.

When Silver saw that she was out of sight, he fell to the ground, he burried his face into his arms, and his arms resting on his knees, he sat there, letting all his feeling out, with tears.

**. . .**

The following day, it was the second day of school. Amy was looking in the mirror, checking her hair. She looked in her purse for anything that she could use to help maintain her hair. She dug in there for some time until she found somthing. She took out the object, she looked at it from front to back, she looked inside of it, it was the rules to Candy Land. Amy's eyes widened. She completely forgot about it, she wanted to show it to Rouge, but she was too busy wanting to watch the movie.

"I have to show this to Rouge..." Amy said while putting the crumpled paper back in her messy purse.

Amy grabbed her things and exited the room and left to the Drink n' Eat.

...

Rouge was at the Drink n' Eat. She was sitting at a booth waiting for Blaze to come and take her order, but Blaze was late... again. Rouge looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. They were all going to be leaving in fifteen minutes. Rouge sighed and got up from her seat. She saw Silver waiting at the table for Shadow, he would wait there at times. Rouge always noticed that he would wait there if he had somthing urgent to tell Shadow. Silver would never tell she or Amy what the problem was, it made him nervous to tell them. Rouge had to give it a shot.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Rouge asked sitting down at the seat next to him.

Silver nodded and continued looking at the door. Rouge scooted next to him and looked at the door with him. Silver looked at her then back at the door.

"You waiting for Shadow?" Rouge asked quietly.

"Yeah," Silver said looking at the clock. "We have to get going, Rouge."

Rouge also looked at the clock and groaned in annoyance. They both gathered their things, and when Vanillia came with the kids, they both walked to school.

...

Blaze's eyes fluttered opened, she looked at the alarm clock that Silver had given her on the first day she got her job. Her vision was blurry. When it all cleared up, her eyes widened. She had completly missed her job!

She quickly got dressed like the first day. She didn't even brush her teeth again. She grabbed her things and ran out the door. She looked past every one of her friend's houses. The lights were all out. She was running so fast she didn't even notice one person in front of her.

"Look out!" Blaze screamed.

They turned around and squealed and they were both brought to the ground by the incredible speed that Blaze put into running.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you walking and I was rushing to school and-" Blaze said really fast, but she didn't finish before the person stopped her.

"It's fine! I understand that you were just rushing, but there's no need to rush. We have plenty of time to get to school."

Blaze looked at the brown hedgehog that looked like Amy but with blue eyes.

"I'm Delilah. And what's your name?" Delilah asked holding out her hand.

Blaze looked at Delilah and smiled she was so kind, "Blaze the Cat." Blaze shook Delilah's hand.

"May we **walk** to school together?" Delilah asked putting momentum into the word 'walk'.

Blaze giggled and nodded, "Sure."

...

Silver had his face pointing to the ground and was not saying a word to his friend. Rouge tried to show very liitle concern towards the young hedgehog, it wasn't her to care so much for someone, but she had to ask, he was usualy more happy than this.

"Silver? Are you alright? You seem... down." Rouge said trying to look at his face, but his face was too low to do so.

Silver had to look at Rouge, it was the way he was raised.

"Everythings fine, Rouge. I promise," Silver said putting the best smile he could do at the moment.

_'Why must you be back, Delilah?'_ Silver asked himself.

...

Shadow was already at school. He wished that he was the only one there; so many people were shoving and pushing him. He lowly growled. His eyes shot up when he saw Silver, but he huffed when he saw Rouge. He sighed and went up to them.

"Hey, Silver," Shadow said waving lowly.

"Hey," Silver said also waving.

"I'll see you after school, Silver," Rouge said waving goodbye.

"Bye," Silver waved again.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Why do you still talk to Rouge?" Shadow asked as they both walked out of the crowd.

"Do you not like me talking to her?" Silver asked.

"No, it's just that she was part of the argument over the summer," Shadow said shrugging his shoulders.

Silver gazed upon all the students, he saw Blaze. He really needed to talk to her about missing the entire work hour.

"Shadow, I have to talk to Blaze for missing work."

"Okay."

Silver walked up to Blaze.

"Blaze, why weren't you at work?" Silver asked.

"Sorry, Silver. I over slept," Blaze giggled.

Silver had a stern face on; he didn't think that it was at all funny. He didn't want to fire her because he liked her working there, but he didn't know what to do with her.

"Don't let it happen again," Silver said.

Blaze nodded. Delilah looked at Silver. "Hey, Silver..."

Silver looked at her then turned away and walked away without a single word coming out of his mouth. Blaze looked shocked, she had never seen Silver so rude, but she was also wondering how they knew each other. Blaze looked at Delilah who was looking at the ground.

"How do you know Silver, Delilah?" Blaze asked.

"If we have the same lunch period, then I'll tell you." Delilah looked at Blaze.

Blaze nodded. Delilah was so open to her. Blaze always had trouble making friends, but Delilah was so kind to her, and she appreciated that. Blaze looked at the building, she heard the bell ring.

"Let's go to class, Delilah. What do you have first?" Blaze asked.

"Science."

Blaze smiled. "Awesome, you have class with me and Silver." Blaze walked to the double doors.

Delilah slowly followed Blaze into the building, with a smirk, growing on her face.

**You have to wait for the next chapter you guys!**

**Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shadow was listening to his social studies teacher yap about the very first president. It was very boring, considering the fact that he learned all about the first president in sixth and seventh grade. But now, he was in eighth grade, learning about it again. Shadow sighed in irritation. He looked to his side, he saw Rouge slumping in her chair, but also taking notes. He had to admit that she had very nice handwriting.

"Mr. Hedgehog! Eyes on your own notes." The teacher glanced at Shadow's notebook and commented, "If you had any. Pay more attention if you want to pass the test," Mr. Brain said turning back to the whiteboard.

Shadow rolled his eyes, he now wished that he had payed more attention, he was embarressed that Rouge had taken notes and he haden't. He was usually the one to who paid attention in class, and she would be the talking and passing notes to Amy. Shadow picked up his pencil and started copying off of what had on the board. But unfortunately, Mr. Brain had erased the board shortly after Shadow had started copying.

Shadow sighed. He looked at Rouge, who was writing down the last part of the given notes. Shadow needed to pass this test. He didn't want to start off the year badly. Shadow took a deep breath. He couldn't do it, so he looked down and sulked in his chair. Rouge glanced at the side of her eye and saw that Shadow had nothing down on his paper.

"Do you want to copy off of my notes?" Rouge asked quietly but not turning to him.

Shadow took a glance at her. He didn't want her notes because he hated being taken care of, but he knew the teacher would start woundering where all his notes were. Shadow turned to her, but she did not turn to him. He slightly nodded. Rouge gave her notebook to Shadow, and Shadow started to work on it. Mr. Brain took a glance at Rouge giving Shadow her notes. He then turned back to the board, smiled, and then continued talking about the first president.

...

Blaze and Delilah were working on some classroom work that their science teacher had given them. Blaze saw Silver working by himself.

"Silver, would you like to work with us?" Blaze asked, cocking her eyebrow.

SIlver shook his head without hesitation. Delilah looked at him, "Come on, Silver. You know that I know, you also don't like being alone," Delilah smirked.

Silver put his pencil down and went close to her face, "Listen up, Delilah, I don't need you. I like to be alone when it comes to you being in the picture. I don't like you and you don't like me. Got it?" Silver turned back to his paper and began working.

Blaze looked at Delilah, who was looking at her. Blaze shrugged, and so did Delilah.

...

Sonic was rolling his pencil up and down on his table, and then he looked at Shadow, who was giving Rouge back her notebook. Sonic looked confused.

"Shadow," Sonic called out.

Shadow turned to Sonic and looked annoyed at the blue hedgehog. "What?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nevermind."

Amy was happily taking notes. In the process, she heard a snap, she turned to her side and saw a shocked Sonic. He slowly turned his head towards Amy. They both looked at each other. Sonic had broken his pencil. They both stared at each other, their faces started turning red, and they then finished their awkward stare a big burst of laughter.

Mr. Brain turned his head to the two laughing hedgehogs.

"What is so funny here?" He asked.

"Nothing..." Sonic said, trying so hard not to laugh while the teacher looked at him.

Mr. Brain squinted his eyes at him and then turned back to the board.

Sonic and Amy were chuckling. They noticed what they were doing and they turned away from each other. Amy looked through her purse until she had found the paper with the Candy Land rules on it. She would be having lunch in the next two perionds. Since she had lunch with all her friends, she had to think of a way to get Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow at the same table. It would be a hard task knowing that Shadow will not be dragged away without a fight. She looked at the table, thinking of ways to get Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic at one table. She could ask Silver to help her with Shadow, and she could ask Blaze for Sonic, since Sonic was not willing to be talked to by was it! She had to keep that in her mind until lunch. Sonic knew that look on Amy's face, she was up to somthing. Amy ripped out a piece of paper, then started to write on it. This was it, this was the plan. She just wanted them all to be friends once again. She put the paper in her backpack, and throughout the entire class, she had a sweet smile on her face.

**. . .**

Amy and Rouge were sitting at a table, enjoying their meal. Rouge didn't eat much, she was just poking at her food.

"Is something on your mind, Rouge?" Amy asked while eating a french fri.

"It's a bit awkward, you know since I sit with Shadow and all," Rouge said.

The two friends remaind silent. Rouge was right, it was going to be awkward until they made up.

Sonic walked up to the two girls.

"Hey, girls. May we sit here?" Sonic asked.

"We?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, me and Shadow."

"I never thought that you guys would be such great friends," Amy said.

"I don't think he considers me a friend..."

"But yes, you may sit with us," Amy said.

The blue hedgehog took a seat next to Amy,and shortly after, Shadow took his seat next to Rouge. Rouge rubbed her left arm. Shadow turned to Rouge.

"Thank you for the notes, Bat," Shadow said.

Rouge looked at the table in apprehension; the name he had called her,'bat', it echoed through her mind. It has been a long time since he had called her that. She actually missed when he called her that.

Silver came to the table followed by Blaze.

"Hey, you guys, can we all sit together," Amy said pointing at the seats.

They both nodded and sat in the empty seats.

They all sat together once again. To Amy it felt really nice to have the entire group together.

"I have something to share with you guys..." Amy said looking in her purse.

Everyone was paying attention to her. She pulled out a manual that had the name 'Candy Land' embroidered on it.

Sonic looked at the paper. He was surprised that Amy had it.

"Sonic was actually telling the truth. I was wrong. I owe you an appology, Sonic. If I had just listened to you, then we would all still be friends," Amy said looking down trying to hide her shame.

Sonic looked at the saddened pink hedgehog. "Who said we were never all still friends? Like Silver told me, even though we walked away from each other dosen't mean we actually ended our friendship," Sonic said patting Amy's back.

Amy smiled. She hugged him tightly.

"We missed you guys," Amy said.

Sonic was surprised at first, but he returned the hug.

"So, are we all friends once again?" Silver asked.

Sonic looked at him. "It might take a while to become best friends again. But we all forgive each other."

Silver smiled, "Thank you. I was getting mad that you guys would keep ignoring each other. It got annoying."

"I agree," Shadow said.

"But you were also the one ignoring," Rouge said.

Shadow growled at her. He wasn't going to say it to her face, but she was right. He was also the one ignoring them, but he was waiting for them to be the one apologizing.

"To be honest, I was waiting for you girls to be the one to say sorry first," Shadow turned away.

Rouge looked at Shadow like he was crazy.

"Did you really think that I, Rouge the Bat, would appologize first?" Rouge asked.

Shadow had to think, she was right. She was never the kind of person to be the one to say sorry first. She would wait for the other person to say sorry.

"How about we all just admit that we are all sorry and catch up on what we did over the summer?" Silver asked.

Everyone nodded and started chatting about their summers and what went on in their lives.

...

Silver and Blaze were walking to the Drink n' Eat.

"At least we can walk to work together so that you won't miss the entire day," Silver crossed his arms.

Blaze giggled, "Yeah."

Silver was walking and looking in the distance, he could feel that Blaze was looking at him. She was probably wondering how he knew Delilah and why he was so rude to her this morning.

"Hey Silver, how do you know Delilah?" Blaze asked rubbing her arm with her hand and blushing a bit.

Silver looked at her. "First, why are you blushing, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Blaze looked down, "It's just that I don't like to ask questions about other's lives."

"Well, if you really want to know how I know Delilah, I'll tell you."

Blaze nodded.

"I have known her since I was young. I had feelings for her and when I told her, she ran away. We were supposed to travel here together, so when it was time to go, I waited for her for two hours. She never showed up. Some, when Shadow found me, I went with him. I haven't seen her until last night, when she showed up at the Drink n' Eat," Silver finished.

"So, she left you all alone until Shadow found you..." Blaze's voice saddened.

Silver nodded. His head hung low. Blaze looked at the hedgehog, she had seen the regret in his face.

"Silver, that's a face of regret. What do you regret?" Blaze put her hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Everything..."

"Why?"

"She hurt me... forgot about me... she never showed when I needed her most..."

They remained silent for the rest of the trip home.

...

Sonic was at his kitchen table doing his homework. Tails was in the background playing with his toy cars. Tails loved electronics.

"Tails, may you put the dishes away?" Sonic asked not taking his eyes off his homework.

"Can't you do this time?" Tails whined.

"Nope. I did it last week." Sonic said turning to Tails.

Tails whined again and got up from the floor and started putting the dishes away.

"Sonic, do you know where my mom is?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at the young fox kid. "Tails, she gave you to me. She said that she wasn't ready to raise a kid, but at least she didn't just leave you there. She gave you to me," Sonic said.

"Oh," Tails sighed.

"But, Tails you have me," Sonic said.

"Right."

...

Shadow was sitting in the resturant, drinking juice. Rouge and Amy were sitting together, they were sitting at there own seperate table. They were playing goldfish.

"Any six's?" Rouge asked.

"Goldfish," Amy responded.

Rouge picked up one card from the deck. Amy put her cards in front of her face, "Any five's?"

"Goldfish," Rouge stretched.

Amy looked at Rouge and complained, "This game is going to go on forever." Amy put the cards down.

Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog. "This is an old game, it's fun, but it gets you tired because you just sit here doing nothing."

Amy nodded her head in agreement. They both looked at Shadow, who was just drinking his juice. Then they turned back to each other and shrugged.

The bell on the door rang, indicating that someone walked in. Silver came out from the kitchen. There he saw in the doorway was none other than Delilah the Hedgehog. Silver glared at her.

"Blaze, seat this person." Silver walked away from Delilah.

Blaze nodded. "Delilah!" Blaze hugged her.

Delilah hugged back.

Silver looked at them both, he looked at Delilah. When he did, she smirked at him. His eyes widened. What was she thinking?

Was Blaze not showing any care for what he told her? Was she ignoring him? But he looked over at Rouge and Amy who looked kind of mad and upset.

Rouge and Amy were looking at Blaze, who was being really open to a girl she probably just met because they never seen her. And she was being so open to her. When they stood up for Blaze when she was getting bullied, all they got was a 'thank you.' They did not appriciate how Blaze acted to them that first day but they accepted it. And when they sat by her at lunch, she would ask why they were bothering her. They knew Blaze was not very open when it came to people, but she never acted like that to her or Amy. It wasn't fair. Rouge looked over at Amy, who had a blank stare on her face.

"Let's just leave, Amy." Rouge got up from her seat and Amy followed behind her looking at the floor.

Amy didn't feel that special to Blaze anymore.

"Rouge, I don't feel special..." Amy looked at the angry bat.

"Don't worry, Amy. Blaze can hang out and act differant with as many people as she wants." Rouge crossed her arms.

Amy nodded.

...

Silver looked over at Blaze who was talking with Delilah and narrowed his eyes. He had to find out what Delilah was really up to... and fast.

**A/N**

**DONE!**

**Hope you enjoy this. I love writing this story. But I will get better at writing the more time I spen here. **

**BYE for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silver was on his bed thinking about how Blaze ignored him completley. He thought that he brought some sense into her that Delilah was a bad person. She, however, dosn't want to believe him. Why wouldn't she? He grew up with her, she had to belive him. He had to go talk to Blaze about Delilah. He yawned of exhaustion. Maybe he'll tell her tomorrow. He closed his eyes and went to bed.

...

Rouge and Amy were watching Betrayal. They heard the door open up. When they looked, they saw that it was Blaze. They looked annoyed, then they turned back to the T.V.

"Hey, guys. I had a great night out with this girl I met named-" Blaze was cut off by Amy.

"Delilah?" Amy asked with an annoyed tone.

Blaze looked at Amy. "How did you know?" Blaze asked sitting next to her.

Amy scooted closer to Rouge. "Silver talked about her when he stated getting comfortable with me," Amy said putting her head to the side.

"Silver told you about this random girl and he never told me?" Rouge asked.

Amy ignored Rouge. "Blaze, she is not good. She is very bad."

Blaze opened her mouth to speak in protest, but Amy cut her off.

"And Blaze? I know you just met her because Shadow told me."

"How does Shadow know any of this?" Blaze asked.

"He is the eyes and ears of the school and neighborhood," Amy said.

Blaze looked at Amy. Blaze freaked out.

"I'm telling you, Blaze. We are just trying to protect you from being heart broken when she does say that she is just using you," Amy said.

"What do you mean using me?" Baze asked.

Amy opened her mouth to talk, but Silver walked in.

"Amy! Tails ate my soap, and I need a new one."

"Tails ate the soap again?!" Amy said shocked.

Silver nodded. Amy got up and went into her bathroom, she grabbed the soap the boys use and gave one bar to Silver.

"Thanks," Silver took the soap.

Amy nodded. Silver walked out of the house.

"I'm going to be," Rouge said streching her arms and legs.

"I'm going to bed too." Amy grabbed her belonging and headed home.

Blaze thought for a moment. Why would her friends be so heartless and cruel to say such mean things to her friend. Especially Amy. Were they not supporting considering that she finally made a new friend? If they weren't supporting her, then maybe they weren't true friends to her.

...

Sonic was playing a game with Tails. Sonic let out a yawn. He looked at the clock which read, nine-thirty P.M.

"Alright, Tails. Time for bed," Sonic got up and picked up the little fox.

Tails yawned too, he clenched onto Sonic. Sonic rubbed Tails' back.

Sonic placed Tails in his bed, he rubbed his head and he went to his own room.

Sonic put the covers over his body. Before he turned off the light, he went into his dresser and picked up a picture of his all his friends. He set the picture on top of his dresser and went to bed.

...

Shadow walked into Silver's house. He was looking for something. He walked into Silver's room. He looked on his dresser.

Silver woke up. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my pencil." Shadow digged through Silver's things.

"Downstairs on the table," Silver said closing his eyes again.

"Thank you," Shadow said. "And tomorrow I want juice. So before I walk through that door, I want it waiting for me."

"Sure. I'll have Blaze do it," Silver said going back to sleep.

Shadow nodded and exited the room to go get his pencil.

**. . .**

The next morning, Blaze heard her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and closed her eyes. She just wanted to have a little cat-nap before she went to work. Unfortunatly, Rouge had to walk in and yank the blankets off of Blaze's body.

"Blaze! Time for you to get up!" Rouge shouted.

Blaze dug her face in her pillow. Rouge smirked. She went to the side of Blaze's bed. She softly put both hands on both the edges of the pillow and yanked it from underneath her head.

"Hey! Rouge! That's not funny!" Blaze said trying to get her pillow back.

"You have to get up! No more sleeping in now that you have a job." Rouge gave Blaze her pillow back.

"Fine!" Blaze said with attitude.

"What is the matter with you?!" Rouge yelled.

"Why do you always have to wake me up?!"

"Because if I don't you will be late and most likely get fired!" Rouge Shouted, "And if you do, don't come to me or Amy!"

Rouge stormed out of the room. Blaze crossed her arms. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. She got some clothes on, brushed her teeth, and then headed out to work.

...

Silver placed Shadow's juice on the table. Blaze wasn't there to do it, so he had to. Shadow walked in and started drinking it.

"I thought that you said that you were going to have Blaze do this." Shadow put his drink down.

"Yeah, but she's not here yet. Maybe she is getting tired of this job. I know she has to get up early, but I've been doing it for years since my parents gave it to me," Silver said sitting down.

"I know that, but Blaze isn't you; she needs her rest," Shadow said.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?" Silver asked.

"I didn't even know her until I saw that Sonic hugged her on the first day of school," Shadow said.

"Yeah, but It's called 'Love at First Sight.' Amy belives in that," Silver slouched.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "We never even talked before."

"So you want to?"

"No thank you."

Silver chuckled. He heard the door open, "Blaze you have explination-"

A brown hedgehog walked in and greeted, "Hey, Silver."

"What do you want, Delilah?"

"I came to talk to you."

"You coming here is getting annoying."

"That's only a matter of opinion," she giggled.

"Maybe so, but I have the right to refuse service to anyone."

Delilah opened her mouth to talk, but Blaze walked through the door.

"Rouge you don't have to keep waking me up. I have the alarm clock Silver gave me," Blaze said annoyed.

"An alarm clock that he spent his money on. He went out and bought that for you. The one you don't even take the time to use seriously?" Rouge smirked.

Amy was following behind them.

"What's up with them?" Silver asked.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his juice. Silver rolled his eyes at the hedgehog who was not helping anyone.

"What's going on here?" Silver asked

"Rouge just had to wake me up this morning!" Blaze shouted.

"Well, you were going to be late," Rouge calmed down.

"But it wasn't necessary to yank my pillow and my blanket away!" Blaze continued to scream.

"Why are you yelling at me? You are the one who has been late for work every single day since you've got your job."

Blaze didn't think that she was late every single day. But if she was, she couldn't argue with that. Baze rolled her eyes and started to get to work.

"Hey Blaze? Want to go to the movies tonight?" Delilah asked.

Blaze's mood changed really fast. "I would love to!"

Rouge and Amy stared at the lilac cat. Again, when they asked her for the first time if she wanted to go to the movies with them, she said no.

"Blaze... I thought that we were going to have a sleep over..." Amy said sadly.

"We were having a sleepover?" Blaze asked confused.

Rouge and Amy's eyes widened, "You forgot...?" Rouge asked, "You never forget when we have friend hangouts..."

"But we were having an argument, maybe we should spend some time away from each other," Blaze concluded.

"Fine. I'm going to go to school. Bye, guys, see you later," Rouge said walking out.

Amy had rage in her eyes. Blaze was supposed to have a sleepover with her **true** best friends.

"Blaze... I thought that we were friends..." Amy walked out and ran for Rouge with very little tears in her eyes.

Silver looked at Blaze who was looking at him. Silver shook his head and called Vanilla.

When she came, she was sweaty.

"Thanks, Vanilla. I've got to go find Amy." Silver ran to where Amy and Rouge ran towards.

Shadow also left.

Sonic walked in. "Where is everyone?"

"I made Amy sad, so they went to find her and Rouge."

Sonic stared at Blaze, he looked at the door, then back at Blaze and the brown hedgehog. He chose the door.

...

Rouge was at the school. She knew Amy was behind her, but she was not anymore. "Amy?"

Shadow shortly came running behind Rouge. "Where is Amy?"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders. They each looked around in case she were to pop out of the blue, but she never showed.

...

"Amy?" Silver asked.

He found Amy behind a building.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" Silver sat next to her.

"Blaze promised that she would hang out with me and Rouge, and she has been getting moody ever since she met that brown hedgehog," Amy sniffled.

Amy hugged Silver. He was not comfortable, but he hugged her anyway. If it was going to make his friend feel better, he was willing to do that.

"You make me feel better, Silver. Thank you." Amy wiped away her tears.

"No problem, Amy. Let's go."

"Wait."

Silver stayed seated beside her.

Amy took a deep breath, she caressed Silver's cheek. And she brought their faces closer together.

**Done. You all have to wait until the next chapter!** **Sorry guys. This is like my shortest chaper... Bye Guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Silver sat there, shocked at Amy's actions. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. He was confused. Amy brought her face closer to his and his eyes went wide. He stayed there, until he felt her lips against his. His eyes became more wide. He pushed her away by her shoulders.

"Amy, I know that you're sad and you don't know what you're feeling, but me and you... we're just friends. We've been friends for a long time. And if you don't mind, I would like it to stay like this..." Silver said in a calm matter.

Amy looked into Silver's eyes. "It's okay Silver. I-I understand." Amy said, smiling weakly.

"Great. Lets-let's get back to the others," Silver said and helped Amy up.

Amy nodded and followed Silver out from behind the building.

...

"Amy!" Rouge ran up and put her hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, Rouge."

"Good," Rouge sighed. "What were you thinking?! You had me worried!" Rouge shouted.

Amy jumped in surprise, "Sorry, Rouge..."

"You better be," Rouge pouted.

Amy giggled. She looked over at Silver who was staring off into the distance. She walked up to him."Hey Silver?"

Silver looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do-do you think that we can forget about the entire thing? You know..."

"It's going to be hard to forget that. It might take me some time," Silver crossed his arms.

"But... things aren't awkward between us... right?"

Silver shook his head hesitantly.

"Good!" Amy smiled.

Silver smiled back at her. She blushed lightly. And she gave him an even wider smile. He chuckled at her. She left, she was happy that nothing was coming in between them after the kiss.

...

Blaze and Delilah were walking down the sidewalk. They were talking about how school was going even though the year had barley started.

"So... you know Silver?" Blaze asked.

Delilah nodded and replied sadly, "We were really good friends when we were young. But then he left me alone when I was waiting for him."

Blaze had to think. Silver said that she never showed, but Delilah is saying that he never showed. She didn't know who to believe now. Who was telling the truth and who wasn't? There she had to make a desicion and fast.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of Silver to leave you like that," Blaze said.

"It's okay. I came back in hope to rekindle our friendship, but he's been really fussy lately," Delilah smiled and giggled.

"Well, he'll open up once he gets used to you after awhile," Blaze smiled.

Dleilah smiled and nodded, "Right!"

...

During the time the friends were outside for Blaze, even though Rouge and Amy got into an arguement, they were worried for her.

"I wonder where Blaze is?" Rouge questioned.

When they saw a purple figure, they both looked at each other and smiled. They started to walk up to her, but then they saw the other one with her. Delilah. They didn't like her, they knew that she was changing Blaze. They didn't like it. They turned away from her and walked farther away from her.

"Why does Blaze not want to talk to us?" Amy asked disappointed.

"She can do what she wants. Besides," Rouge smiled at Amy, "You have me. And I will never turn my back on you."

Amy smiled at the white bat, "Thanks, Rouge."

Rouge nodded, "Let's get to class."

Amy nodded.

...

During the course of the day, Silver didn't talk to Blaze. She made Amy cry, and now he thinks that things are awkward between them even though he said things were not. He was upset with her.

"Silver? Did you get the answer for number two?" Blaze asked.

"Yes," Silver said.

"Can you tell me where you found it?"

"I can. But I won't."

"What!? Why?"

"You made Amy cry. I didn't appriciate that at all," Silver glared at her.

"Fine. I'll find it by myself."

Silver continued his work, he felt nothing. He was angry with her. He didn't care if Sonic was going to be mad at him, but Sonic was kind of mad at Blaze, too, considering the fact that they all just started getting along again and Sonic didn't want the girls to be mad at one another. But, it was already too late.

...

Sonic was in the classroom, comforting Amy. She started to cry a little during the period.

"It's okay, Amy." Sonic stroked her back.

Amy sniffed, trying to hold back all the tears and making sure that the teacher didn't see her crying. She thought it was embarressing that she was crying. She would never cry if it wasn't that serious, but the friendship between her and Blaze was going downhill.

"Thanks for being here, Sonic. You always know what to do when times are hard."

Sonic smiled at the pink hedgehog, "No problem, Ames."

Amy looked at the hedgehog who was taking his notes. The name always cheered her up. She smiled and took notes as well.

**. . .**

During the course of the day, Silver remained silent towards Blaze. He could tell that Blaze was giving him an angry face for him not talking to her.

"Why do you seem to be upset with me, Silver?" Blaze broke the silence.

"You know why..." SIlver said quietly.

Blaze looked at him. "Don't tell me that you're mad too about me making Amy cry?"

Silver glared at her. "That is the reason."

Blaze opened her mouth to say somthing, but no words came out. She gave him another angry face. The bell rang for the day to end.

Silver was walking to the Drink n' Eat. Keeping his distance away from the purple feline. Blaze tried to walk side by side with him, but everytime she made it to his side, he would start walking faster away from her.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"You know the reason. You said it in class."

"That dosen't mean you should avoid me!"

"You've hurt my friend! And beacause of that, things are awkward now!"

"Why?"

"Because she kissed me!" Silver put his hand on his head.

Blaze's eyes widened. "She kissed you..."

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to skip work and just go home. Don't tell anyone okay." Silver walked out of sight.

Blaze looked as Silver disappeared. She made Silver and Amy's friendship become awkward. She regretted everything that she has done to hurt any of her friends. She never noticed, but now she has. She became moody ever since she started to talk to Delilah. Maybe she should start hanging out with Amy and Rouge now, but she finally made a friend on her own. But, she missed Rouge and Amy.

"I have to talk to them," Blaze said. She looked at the time in one of the store windows she was passing by. "After work." Blaze ran.

...

Rouge was at the Drink n' Eat talking with Shadow. "But I don't understand why Blaze would ditch me and Amy like that. I mean, before me and Amy came she didn't have any friends." Rouge placed her hand on her cheek.

"Well, maybe she became more open." Shadow took a sip of his juice.

"Where did you get that? Silver isn't here to give it to you. Where is Silver?" Rouge asked.

"Siver wasn't here, so I served myself. And he told me that he was not coming here and Blaze would be here shortly." Shadow took another sip.

Rouge's eyes drooped, annoyed at the black hedgehog, "You don't help at all..."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his juice again and took another sip. Rouge stared at him blankly. "You are going to get a stomach ache."

"I am the Ultimate Life Form, I cannot get what is called a "stomach ache"."

Rouge arched an eyebrow, "I don't really care..."

Shadow put his juice down and glared at the white bat. Rouge stared back at the dark hedgeog.

"I will tell you the truth and nothing but the truth," Rouge smiled.

Shadow rolled his eyes and took another sip.

"What did I just say?!"

"I tell you the truth and nothing but the truth."

Rouge glared at him, "Stop it!"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "You asked me what you just said, and I told you what you just said."

"I was talking about you getting a stomach ache!"

"No kidding, Einstein."

"Shut up!"

...

Silver looked at his ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier today. He wanted to be free of the idea, but he couldn't get rid of it. He didn't know why Amy kissed him. She was sad and confused was what he told himself. But was that the only reason? In the middle of his thoughts, he heard the sound of his doorbell ringing. He got up from his bed and went to the door. When he opened the front door, he saw the girl who looked like Amy: Delilah.

"What do you want?" Silver crossed his arms in anger.

Delilah gave him a sly smile. "I told Blaze that she and I are going to the movies, and that won't be for awhile. So, I came to talk to you." Delilah ran her finger down his chest.

Silver slapped her hand away him, "What are you doing?"

Delilah sighed, "You do know that you are very cute."

Silver growled at her with anger. "Why don't you leave me alone? And you made Amy and Rouge sad today. And when did you and Blaze plan on going to the movies?"

"I went to the Drink n' Eat. And I told her there."

"You didn't ask first?"

"No, I forced her to come to the movies with me by giving her the sad face."

Silver growled at her. He hated her. He wanted her to leave him alone and stop taking Blaze away from his friends.

"I've noticed that I have been messing up friendships lately. I can change that. IF you do something for me."

Silver glared at her, and sighed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me out."

Silver looked at her with wide eyes. He would never go out with her, "Forget it!"

Delilah shrugged. "Well then, enjoy the constant fighting with your friends."

Silver looked at the ground. He didn't enjoy that his friends were arguing with each other. HE looked back at Delilah who was walking away slowly, "Wait..."

Delilah turned her head to the side with a smirk on her face. "I knew that you would see things my way, Silver the Hedgehog."

Silver was going to regret this.

...

Blaze cleaned the countertops and the tables. When she was done, she thanked Vanilla for coming and said goodbye to the kids. She flipped the sign from open to close. She looked at the clock in the restaurant. She was speed walking, trying to make it to Delilah's house. She knew that she said that she would hang out with Rouge and Amy, but she made a new friend. And she was happy, she had to go to the movies with Delilah. When she reached her destination, she knocked on the door and waited. When the door was finally answered she saw Delilah.

"Ready to go?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah."

The two left for the movies. Delilah looked behind her and saw Silver. She smirked at him. Silver blushed lightly, he hated her. He looked at the ground and went home. He looked at his calender which was hanging on the fridge.

"I guess that I have plans on Saturday..." Silver marked Saterday.

He sighed in shame. He gave into her. But at least she would stop all the madness. Or was she just lying to make him go out with her. Now that he thought about it, was he being naive?

...

Shadow had his stomach on the stair case facing down. Rouge was at his table doing her homework.

"I told you that if you drink it too fast you will get a stomach ache," Rouge said while doing her homework.

"Shut up!"

**A/N**

**I am done. But the story isn't. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will not be updating very much because I have tests for an entire week. It is way to important so yeah. I want to get a good result. But I would had this chapter out by Friday but I had the test and I couldn't. Thank you guys for understanding.**


End file.
